


Don't Forgive Me, Save Me

by rapono



Series: Not Myself [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Driven Feral, Kidnapping, M/M, Possession, Possible discontinuation, Sequel, Sharing bodies, Torture, if you thought the suffering was over last fic you were wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapono/pseuds/rapono
Summary: It had been months since Gabriel had made his reveal and left, leaving Jack anxious and running low on hope. That was, until he finally received a message.And it was an SOS.





	Don't Forgive Me, Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took me forever to pick this up again. I got distracted by my current projects (and my new fandom) and forgot all about this. I hope you still enjoy!
> 
> Co-written by [Caleb-Crow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalebCrow/pseuds/CalebCrow).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a problem.

So, turns out that shamchat shutdown, taking most of my RP archive with it. In other words, if I plan to write this, I'm gonna have to do most of it by memory, which means it'll take much longer to write, with the possibility of this never getting written at all.

Sorry to post this fic, only for the first chapter to be bad news. Just thought I should let you know.

Update: I was able to recover a bit more than I thought, but the first half/third-ish is still gone. Managed to make an outline of what I remember, so the biggest problem now is writing it out while attempting to be faithful to what follows after.


End file.
